Lacey Zale
Lacey Zale is a tribute belonging to Biel1458. Do not use this character without permisson, as she belongs to the user who made her. Information Name: Lacey Zale Age: 14 District: 11 Gender: Female Personality: Lacey is somewhat a socially awkward girl who doesn't like to appear in public, and prefers to stay hidden in the background of situations, hoping nobody to notice her. She is not the kind of girl who always raises her hand in school and speaks loudly, neither the one who likes to have fun with no limits. Instead, Lacey is insecure and doesn't trust nobody, which makes her a bit alone every time. She doesn't like to feel alone, but doesn't matter how much she tries, she rarely can't talk to someone optionally without freaking out. She is afraid of crowds, and doesn't have many friends, but if you get to know her, she is a sweet and funny girl who just wants to make friends, tough doesn't know how to do it. Weapon: Sickle Height: 5'4 Strenghts: Growing up in District 11, she has a huge knowledge about nature. She is excellent hunting and finding shelter. Weaknesses: Lacey never swam in her life, which might affect her in the arena. She isn't a fast runner, and also doesn't like to stay around to many people. Fears: Muttations. Backstory: Lacey was born in District 11. She was the only daughter of the notable couple Pandora and Fendalis Zale, who were known for having the best crops of the district. Lacey had everything to feel superior: She lived in the only existing mansion of her district, her grandfather was a famous teacher who was sent to The Capitol, and her parents were the masters on their industry. Everyone on her family was brilliant, so when Lacey was born, everyone expected her to be the next genious of the family. With only 4 years old, she started going to school, and was a straight A+ student, to her parents' joy. At her first months in school, she had no problem making friends. She acted friendly towards everyone, never getting hurt with what they told her, and always making upset ones feel better. Months, years passed, and when she was 11, she was still the smartest child of her shool, when something terrible happened, that changed her life forever: A new teacher, brought from The Capitol to teach her, the genial girl from District 11, started giving her private classes, but Lacey soon realized something was wrong with him. He never seemed focused on teaching her, and sometimes would teach her senseless things, and even if she complained, he would just ignore her. By this time, she was 12, and her teacher in his late 30s. Other than the weird behaviour of the teacher, Lacey still focused on her grades, and kept her position as a A+ student, when it happened. She was sitting on her school desk, doing her work. Other than her particular teacher, nobody was there. That was when he instantly stood up and walked towards Lacey. She didn't realize his presence, untill he went down and tried to kiss her. She slapped him across the face and stood up to run away, but he kicked her, making her fall. He almost raped her, but she refused to let it happen. She didn't stop kicking, screaming and punching, but nobody would hear her. She managed to escape after smacking his head with her heavy math books, but at what cost? She was heavily injured and traumatized, forever. After that day, her grades started to get worse. She became a girl who prefered to be alone, and soon her friends left her. Her parents didn't know what happened, so they asked her. She told them all her history with that teacher, and horrified, they called the peacekeepers. The next week, the man was executed. She barely looked at him while his neck was tied around the rope, and when he frantically tried to get some air, unsucessfully. After all this events, she wasn't the same girl anymore. Without her parents knowing, she often locked herself on her bedroom to cut herself, and after she always gave the same reply when her parents asked why she was bleeding. It was always "an accident while working on the crops", and her parents believed it, but it wasn't true, obviously. She'll never be the same, all because of her brilliant mind. Token: None Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Biel1458 Category:Biel1458's tributes